Jaller (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Jaller was a Toa of Fire in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was part of Turaga Rhodie's Toa Team and later joined the Toa Metru. History Early Life Jaller started his life on Seharus Manga where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit robot he lived in Metru-Nui. Jaller worked as a tool maker and always kept his best friend Takua out of trouble. When Toa Tuyet when on a killing spree Turaga Dume sent Jaller to investigate the murders. Jaller was also present when Turaga Lhikan gave the Avohkii to Takua became Takanuva. The Great Temple A few Years after the Great Caticlim, Jaller, along with Gruru, Haylex, Whenua, Hewkii, and Nuju, were summoned to the great temple and were given toa stones by Toa Rhodie. The group became toa while Rhodie became a Turaga. The team were known Turaga Rhodie's Toa Team. Toa Jaller was made leader while Hewkii was made deputy. Their team was trained by Toa Naho and the rest of the Toa Mangai alongside the newly formed Toa Metru. Lurker Around the time the Toa Hagah Returned to metru-nui with bunch of survivors of the Brothoods invasion, Gruru and his team were sent to deal with the Dark Hunter Lurker. During the battle, toa Whenua was critically injured but the toa eventually defeated the Dark Hunter and imprisoned him in the Great Coliseum's prison. Gruru witnessed Whenua summon six matoran, Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Kopeke, to the great temple and give them toa stones. Whenua became a Turaga while the six matoran became toa and were referred to as Turaga Whenua's Toa Team. A few years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Jaller along with Turaga Rhodie's Team joined Toa Orde's party with many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, Toa Metru, Toa Mangai, and another new Toa team created by Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui Edit During the Battle Jaller and his team were separated from Hewkii an Nuju. During this time Jaller was present when Gruru saved Toa Taipu from a Rakshi. Jaller and his two brother were forced to retreat to Metru Nui when their forces were overwhelmed. Arriving Back at Metru-Nui Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa, including Gruru and his team, all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa Metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother but never found him, Even though Ehrye knew Ko-Metru very well. Around this time a mercenary know as Zepharious associated Toa Kotah in Ga-Metru. Attack at the Coliseum During a normal day a makuta know as Daraxian attacked the Coliseum with a squad of rahkshi. The Makuta was able to kill Toa Haylex and used his shadow hand to kill Toa Ehrye. When the mercenary known as Zepharious arrived he shot at the hulking makua. Distracted by the new arrival Toa Iruini pierced the Makuta in the chest, which gave enough time for Toa Tehutti to decapitate the Makuta. Toa Nuhrii then used his fire to destroy the Makuta's antidermis. Zepharious then surrendered himself to the Toa to pay for his crimes. Due to the fight Iruini was badly Injured and decided to give out four toa stones to a Fe-Matoran Pez, a Vo-matoran Rahni, a Su-Matoran Clancer and a Le-matoran Kongu. The four matoran were summoned to the great temple and became the newest member of the Toa Metru. Iruini was Transformed into a turaga and joined the Turaga Council. Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Abilities and Traits Jaller had a strong sense of what was right and wrong. He was very serious and was a tactical genius. As a matoran Jaller had a miniscule amount of control over fire and like other ta-matoran he had a great resistance to heat. As a Toa of Fire Jaller could create, control, and absorb fire. Appearances * The Great Escape (First Appearance) * Eternal Wounds * The Last Battle of Po-Metru Category:User:117Jaller Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Toa Metru Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Toa Rhodie's Toa Team